


i feel so untouched and i want you so much

by rutabega129



Series: La Petite Mort [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Chloe is a tease. And really annoying.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: La Petite Mort [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450195
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	i feel so untouched and i want you so much

**Author's Note:**

> Yay more smut and more bottom!Beca because there's NEVER enough bottom!Beca. 
> 
> From Anonymous tumblr prompt: "Pure sin - Chloe denying Beca's orgasms (just edging her) for a couple of days until she is just a horny mess and can't think straight, add some praise kink and voila"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Title from "Untouched" by The Veronicas
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine

Beca is not quite sure what suddenly wakes her up but the room is still dark. She blinks, trying to focus on the clock on the side table and sees that it was just a little after four in the morning. She’s laying on her side and feels movement behind her and then something very cold on her bare stomach. Beca now realizes this is what woke her up: Chloe’s inexplicable very very cold hand.

“Chloe, did you put your hand in the freezer?” Beca asks, somewhat annoyed she was woken up from a deep sleep. Although Chloe touching her in any way is enough for her slightly peeved mood to dissipate. She knows Chloe had a night shoot and was probably just getting in.

“Sorry,” Chloe says apologetically and moves to spoon Beca. Beca feels a soft kiss on her shoulder. “I spilled coffee on my shirt tonight and wanted to get some of the stain out before it set.”

Beca shivers as Chloe moves her hand completely under her shirt now. “And you used ice cold water?”

“Hot water sets in the stain,” Chloe explains. “Just need to warm up my hands a little and you are the hottest thing in the room.”

Beca smiles at that. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Beale.”

“It got me in your pants,” Chloe quips back and Beca laughs. “Hmm speaking of, I think this will warm me up in no time.”

Beca doesn’t even have time to react before Chloe’s ice cold hand goes under her pajama pants and underwear and straight to her clit. She jumps at the coldness and sudden arousal.

“Chloe,” she whines and tries to move away but she was already starting to get wet. Beca found it ridiculous how easy Chloe can turn her on. “Your hand is so cold!”

Chloe smiles against her shoulder and starts lightly circling Beca’s clit. “I don’t see Lil’ Bec complaining.”

Beca rolls her eyes but bucks against Chloe’s touch. “Chloe, please stop naming my vagina, I swear to-FUCK.” Her eyes widen as Chloe presses down hard and moves her fingers up and down so her clit is squeezed between Chloe’s index and middle finger, but never enters her. Beca tries to move to go lay on her back so Chloe can have better access. The angle wasn’t quite right but Chloe holds her firmly.

“No, no, you stay like this, I just need to warm up my hands so I can go to sleep,” Chloe says in a teasing tone. “Be good, babe.” She slides one finger down her center to collect some wetness before moving back to her clit and rubs around it.

  
Beca tries to press her thighs together to get more friction but Chloe’s strong hand was in the way. She needed more but clearly her tease of a girlfriend had other plans.

“Chloe, please,” Beca says trying not to sound too desperate and she covers Chloe’s hand with hers and tries to direct it to go where she wants to the most. Her efforts were futile.

Chloe continues to rub around her clit which was now hard and swollen. She alternates between tight fast circles and stroking up and down. Beca writhes against her hand and moans. Her entire body was overheating and the tank top she was wearing was starting to feel like a wool coat. It was too much and too little at the same time. Every once in a while, Chloe slides her finger down to tease her entrance before returning back to her clit. It feels like it goes on for hours and Beca feels like she might actually die if she doesn’t come. It didn’t help that Chloe was whispering the filthiest things in her ear as she was doing this.

“Chloe, please, inside,” Beca begs this time after what felt like the hundredth pass of Chloe’s fingers by her center.

“Not tonight, Lil’ Bec,” Chloe says in that annoying tone that Beca both loves and hates. She finally stops and withdraws her hand and wipes her wet fingers against Beca’s underwear. Beca actually lets out a pitiful whine but Chloe just chuckles. “Goodnight, Beca.”

“I hate you,” Beca says trying to control her breathing. She feels Chloe kiss her shoulder one more time before throwing her arm around Beca’s stomach again (above her shirt) and pulls her towards her.

It takes Beca forever to fall back asleep as she tries to calm her body and tries to get comfortable with the wetness between her legs. Chloe falls asleep in record time.

Beca wakes up suddenly again a few hours later and this time she knows exactly what wakes up and it’s Chloe’s head between her open legs.

“Chloe, fuck, are trying to kill me?” Beca gasps out when Chloe lips wraps around her clit and sucks. Chloe’s holding her thighs wide open and she reaches down to tangle her hand in Chloe’s hair.

Chloe stops the second she feels Beca’s hand. “No touching,” she warns and Beca immediately puts both hands on the bed and grasps the sheets. “Good.” Chloe goes back to task at hand while looking directly into Beca’s eyes as she licks from her center back to her clit. Beca’s eyes cross as she lets out a moan and looks at the ceiling. “You taste so good, baby,” Chloe says and licks up again. Beca clenches the sheets. “So sweet on my tongue.”

“Chloe,” Beca pants out and looks back down. “Can you please fuck me properly? You’re being very mean.”

  
Chloe grins and then props her chin on her hand. Beca finds it dumb how cute Chloe looks between her open legs, mouth smeared with her arousal, by her dripping center, and smiling at her like she wasn’t teasing Beca to the point of death.

“I’m just having fun, Beca, maybe if you’re good, Lil’ Bec can have fun too.”

Beca groans in frustration. “You’re killing the mood, babe.” She knew watching _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_ with Chloe (while very drunk) was a bad idea.

Chloe laughs and gets up to kiss her on the lips and Beca moans when she tastes herself. “Don’t move,” Chloe says sternly and jumps off the bed to go to their chest. Beca’s a little disappointed Chloe still has all her clothes on. She comes back with a tiny case that looked like the wrapping of a roll of Lifesavers candy. She knows it’s the gag gift Stacie got her for her birthday one year. Inside the case was a little vibrator that wasn’t very powerful but Beca guesses that’s why Chloe grabbed it.

“That’s an actual toy,” Beca deadpans when Chloe comes back to bed and turns it on. The vibration was akin to having your phone on silent and Beca rolls her eyes. “Chloe,” Beca whines again when she brings the toy between her legs. She still jumps once it makes contact but it was hardly any stimulation but the way Chloe moves it was definitely making Beca writhe once more.

“What were you saying, Beca?” Chloe says, slipping the toy down to her entrance and Beca jumps again but Chloe holds her down. “Do you not want this?”

Beca underestimated how sensitive she was because the toy was definitely doing a really good job. “Baby please, yes, fuck me.” She opens her leg wider and she doesn’t miss the glint in Chloe’s eyes when she does.

“Hmm, I don’t think so since you were complaining, only good girls get to come,” Chloe says moving the toy back to her sensitive clit.

“I’ll be good,” Beca says desperately as she fights the urge to touch herself. She was so close if only Chloe would fuck her properly.

Chloe smirks at her and then turns off the toy and it takes everything in Beca not to whine again. “I don’t think so, babe, maybe next time.” She gives her a quick kiss on the lips before heading to the bathroom and shutting the door.

“I’m breaking up with you, heathen!” Beca yells after her (Chloe’s laugh echoes in the bathroom) and then goes to look for her pants. It takes a while for Beca to get ready for the day and has to take a cold shower before heading to work. She begrudgingly kisses her cute yet very annoying girlfriend goodbye and wonders if Chloe will finish what she started when she gets home from work. But Beca knows this is now a game they’re playing where Chloe makes the rules and she doesn’t mind one bit. Because even when Beca loses, she still very much wins.

Work was an actual feat to get through with how wound up Beca was after Chloe teased her to near death. It was hard to concentrate on anything especially with Chloe sending texts all day, of which were a mix of mundane things like “we need more milk” to “you should wear skirts to work so I can stop by once in a while and easily fuck you over your desk.” At one point, Beca actually puts her phone in her desk drawer after Chloe texted her that she’s ordering more strawberry flavored lube since they were running low and whether or not she’d want to order something called “Pussy Whip” because it got great reviews.

“I really hate her,” Beca says to her empty office when she shuts and locks her drawer just for good measure.

By the time she gets home, Beca was so tense and very horny, all she wanted to do was go to bed and get fucked senseless but she knows Chloe is going to drag this out as long as she can. And frankly, Beca enjoys this game very much as well. When she realizes that Chloe didn’t hear come home (she usually greets her right away), she quickly runs upstairs to their bedroom to see if she can get off herself before Chloe can get a chance to tease her again. It’s cheating but god she needed release.

She briefly contemplates whether or not to use a vibrator but Beca finally just settles with her hand. Beca doesn’t bother even taking off any clothes and quickly unbuttons her jeans and practically shoves her hand down her underwear. She moans when her fingers slide over her clit and down to center. Beca wastes no time entering herself with two fingers as she brings her other hand down to rub at her clit. She tries to work fast, pumping in and out and closes her eyes, picturing Chloe doing this to her. Beca feels herself tighten around her fingers and knows she’s close but her hands are suddenly pulled from her pants and pinned above her head.

Chloe holds her down tight and grins down at her. “That’s cheating, Beca,” she chastises.

Beca smirks up at her. “I was just getting warmed up for you,” she breathes out and pushes against Chloe’s hold. Chloe lets her hands go and Beca quickly pulls her down for a kiss, sliding her tongue in her mouth. Chloe bites down on her bottom lip and tugs at it with her teeth before pulling away.

“Don’t distract me, Beca, I told you to be good.” Chloe starts to pull Beca’s pants and underwear down and takes them off completely before pulling her shirt over her head. She quickly gets rid of her bra as well.

“Chloe,” Beca grumbles once Chloe is done undressing her. “Please fuck me, I’m so wet for you.” She spreads her legs wide for Chloe to show her just exactly how wet she was. Chloe’s eyes have that glint again as she stares at her center and licks her lips.

  
Beca squeaks when Chloe’s hands grab her legs and pushes at the back of her knees so her legs are spread up and open. Chloe pretty much has her bent in half and her feet are almost above her head. She is now very thankful she took all those yoga classes that Chloe dragged her to.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Chloe instructs and Beca immediately brings her own hands to the back of her knees and holds herself open. “That’s a good girl,” Chloe says as she eyes her new position. Beca can feel herself dripping on the mattress as Chloe reaches under the pillow to pull out a vibrator. A proper one that had many different settings.

“You had that under there the entire time?” Beca says incredulously as she watches Chloe’s eyes shine with glee.

“No, I put it there while I waited for you to come home.” She turns it on the lowest setting and lowers it to Beca’s clit.

Beca almost loses grip of her own legs. “Chloe, oh my god,” she says through clenched teeth.

“Hmm?” Chloe raises her eyebrow and slides the vibrator slowly up and down her cunt, getting it slick. “I really wish you can see yourself right now, Bec. Spread open and dripping for me and desperate to be fucked.”

Beca wants to scream. “Baby please.”

“Actually, let’s make this more interesting.” Chloe says it like she’s asking Beca what she wants for dinner. She pulls back the vibrator for a second before reaching into her back pocket to take out her phone.

“What are you doing?”

Chloe grins and brings her phone closer to her mouth. “Hey Siri? Set a timer for ten minutes.” Beca’s eyes widen when Siri confirms the command and Chloe puts the phone on the side table. “Let’s see if you can last for ten minutes babe,” she puts the vibrator back down on her clit and this time, Beca can’t help the scream she lets out. “If you come before the timer goes off, I don’t fuck you properly.”

“I really hate you,” Beca gasps out and grips tighter on her legs to keep her orgasm at bay. Chloe was not being slow at all as she puts the vibrator to a higher setting and concentrates only on her clit. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Beca repeats the mantra and tries not to look at Chloe devilish blue eyes. “You’re pure evil, Chloe,” she says when Chloe grabs her chin with her free hand and kisses her.

“You’re being so good, baby. Keep it up and I’ll fuck you nice and hard.” Chloe reaches down to coat her fingers in Beca’s slick and brings them back up to Beca’s lip. Beca immediately opens her mouth to suck on Chloe’s fingers.

Beca does wish she could see how depraved she looks at the moment, holding herself open for Chloe in such a lewd position with a vibrator on her cunt, and sucking her own come off her girlfriend’s fingers. She never realized how long ten minutes was until she finally hears the timer go off and Chloe switches off the vibrator.

“Congratulations,” is the only thing Chloe says before she descends down Beca’s body. She sucks on and her clit and quickly slides in three fingers easily and curls them and Beca comes with a scream. She comes hard all over Chloe’s hand, mouth, and down her own thighs and to the sheets. “Fuck baby,” Chloe says with awe in her voice and looks at the mess Beca made. She wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand.

Beca finally lets go of her legs and lowers them on the bed. Her chest heaves and she’s seeing stars. “I can’t feel my legs,” Beca says deliriously.

Chloe giggles and takes a blanket to cover Beca. “You did such a good job, Beca. Lil’ Bec seems very happy too.” Chloe lightly taps her sensitive center with her hand and Beca twitches.

Beca groans. “I really really hate you.”


End file.
